


Seven months

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars Omega Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, kylo ren tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes seven months for Ben and Hux to heal after the painful lost of their unborn pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven months

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had last night. I couldn't help but write it.

It had been two months since the car crash that caused the miscarriage of Ben and Hux's four month growing baby. 

Ben had been driving home, bringing home dinner and the new ultra sound picture when the eighteen wheeler truck crushes into the side of his car. He was heavily thrown against the steering wheel. And when medics were able to get him free it was clear to see that the omega had lost his pup. 

Ben had screamed and cried, blaming himself as a terrible mother. Hux had held him, telling him it was okay..that accidents happen. But Ben couldn't take it, he often went silent for days. 

Ben couldnt look at himself in the mirror, he couldn't breathe when he left the house and saw omegas cradling their pups. 

Where was his pup? 

When Ben finally collapsed into his husbands arms, he would whisper his pains. "Hux...where's my pup..? Why can't I hold them like other mothers?" These words were filled with heavy sobs and slurred speech. Hux would cradle him and gently lay his hand on bens flat belly. "Your pup..they're somewhere warm and safe. We will see them again one day. And you can't hold them because they just aren't here with us.." 

It was hard for Hux, but it was harder seeing his once happy, smiling mate fall apart and grow endlessly lost. Hux had to work, had to make money, so he couldn't always be home with Ben. 

One night he came home to hear screaming and yelling. Hux dropped everything and ran upstairs, the nursery door was open. This was a room that they hadn't opened since the day they lost the pup. Hux gasped, "Ben..." He launched into the room, finding his husband throwing things. 

His tantrum hard and heavy with agony. "Ben please stop!!" Hux cried to him, only to view Ben grabbing the crib and yanking it from the wall, slamming it to the ground. 

"Where's my pup?!?" Ben screamed and clawed at the sweet blankets they had picked out together. Hux ran to him, gripping his wrists and pulling him close. Hux forced Ben to push his face against his bond mark on huxs neck. 

"Ben..." Hux whispered, hearing the deep sobs, "Hux..." Ben cried against the bond mark in his husbands shoulder. 

Hux picked Ben up, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed, "Ben...listen to me.." Ben turned to sadly look up. Hux leaned down, kissing bens forehead. "I know it hurts...I know. I lost them too..but listen, we need to push forwards.." Ben whimpered and gripped to Hux. 

"Ben, we need to remember them, and we can cry..but they are safe and happy. So lets be happy..and let's try to go on with our lives..." Hux whispered and kissed bens lips. Ben whimpered and gripped tighter to Hux, "im sorry I did that...I was just so u-upset..." Hux smiled and pulled Ben into his arms. "I know love..." 

They curled up together, Hux kissing at the bond mark on bens shoulder, their arms tangled together tightly. They were stable. 

The next day Ben and Hux cleaned up the nursery, setting it back up. They folded blankets and clothes, restacked diapers, and places toys back into the crib. They would make it together. And one day they'd get their pup, that day would be their miracle. 

Hux watched how Ben snuggled a light blue stuffed elephant. "You wanna keep that with you?" Ben gave a childish nod and Hux smiled. "Just hold onto it."

Hux and Ben went to the grocery store, Ben clutching the elephant tight as they went down the aisles. Hux allowed him, knowing that Ben just found comfort in holding the object. 

Hux lead Ben down one of the aisles, he pointed to some cans, asking Ben what vegetables he wanted. Ben smiled and pointed to a can of green beans and a can of corn. Hux wanted an easy dinner so he could keep a close eye on Ben. 

An omega male then walked by with a stroller, Ben whipped around a heavily whimpered. The omega turned and looked to Ben, smiling softly. Hux saw this and touched bens arm softly. "You have such a lovely pup." Hux complimented, causing the omega to smile. "Thank you, his name is Samuel.." Ben smiled softly to the wide eyed happy pup. "Hi Samuel.." Hux sighed sadly and rubbed bens arm, "Ben..it's okay baby.." Ben whined, "you're so lucky.." The other omega looked sadly to Ben, "don't worry..whatever has happened, you'll be alright.." Ben smiled softly, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Thank you.." The omega smiled, "have a lovely day." Then he was gone. 

Ben gripped the elephant and turned, pushing his teary face into huxs neck, the alpha cradling his omega. "Hush hush..." They stood there for minutes until Ben calmed enough to walk on. 

Once home Hux made dinner and sat on the couch with Ben as they ate. Ben still gripped to the elephant stuffed toy as he ate. It was his comfort, and Hux accepted that. 

After dinner Hux took a shower with Ben, hugging him close as they gave each other soft kisses. "Hux...do we have to have sex..?" Hux gripped Ben closer, "Ben..no no...sex isn't ever important to me...you're the important thing..." Hux felt guilty, he didn't want to have sex, but the fact that Ben thought that was all he wanted ate away at him. 

They soon laid in bed together, Hux holding Ben close and Ben gripping the elephant. Ben was asleep. Hux wasn't. Everything was on his shoulders but he would take it. 

It was four months after the accident that Ben started begging for a pup. Hux whimpered and listened to every harsh plead. "Hux please! I need a pup!" These hit hard. But Hux new, Ben just wanted the pup he lost. Hux didn't make any moves, telling Ben they'd wait naturally for his heat. 

When his heat hit the next month they spent most of the week tangled together in sweet love making. Hux knotting his omega and breeding him. But this was not a hungry rough heat, but a loving one. They were both still burnt over the lost of the first. 

Hux watched how Ben whimpered and moaned with each knot, his eyes filled with the need and pain. Hux felt it too, the desire to achieve it and have a pup to cradle in their arms and to love. 

It was the seventh month after the lost of the pup when they received the news, a new pup was on its way. 

They cried and sobbed, holding each other and whispering how proud they were of each other. 

It took seven months. But they had made it.


End file.
